The Portal
by KidBoyWhatever
Summary: A story about a boy named Jason is he stuck here forever the story is just starting but will quickly unravel a it progresses


The Portal

Story By. Jeremiah Mack

Book one: in the beginning

Chapter One: Where it all began

My name is Jason Dyers I'm seventeen years old I was your everyday typical teenager , this all changed one day this now is my story, my New Life.

It all happened when my family and I went on a hiking trip to the Grand Canyon it was so beautiful the colors the shapes. Anyway I started getting really curious I strayed away from the group I wasn't planning on going anywhere and wandered into a dark slimy damp cave. For while of being in the cave I decided to turn back. On my way back I noticed that the rocks from the ceiling were one giant boulder fell on me or so I thought and then that's when I saw a purple swirly thing with black rocks around it I thought it was the exit and went through. I woke up to the smell of salt water and sand in my mouth. When I finally got up I was on a beach? The only things in my mind was, Where am I ? How did I get here and ? Why am I here ?

Getting up slowly I started exploring around. As I walked I saw sheep, cows, pigs and, chickens all staring at me like they had never seen anything like me. Making my way backup to the beach the sun started going down. So I panicked and decided I would need a shelter. I set out to get wood I sat around awhile trying to make tools but I couldn't so I gave up and punched a tree it started cracking at first it freaked me out then I hit it again and the the tree had an even bigger crack so I started punching it more until it broke, my hands were hurting like I dropped a piano on them. When it broke it started hovering above the ground it was strange but cool. I gathered all the materials I needed and built my little shack. After making a bed out of sticks and dirt I went to sleep. At three something in the morning I was woken up by a weird sound. I noticed I was not alone. I went outside and saw giant spiders, green decayed zombies, white bony Skeletons very tall black things with purple eyes, and lots of four legged green creatures. I started running home but one of those green creatures was standing smack dab in front of my hut door. I was scared it ran at me and started hissing while swelling up.

After that thing blew up I flew back and blacked out. I woke up and I was on the beach again. I thought for sure that thing killed I got up confused and I wandered back over to my hut. When I got there I heard noises inside. I thought it was another monster I started asking what it could be a zombie, a skeleton, or a spider or even one of those things that blow up. I walked in ready to kill but me being clumsy fell in to that hole the monster made. I got out of the hole and walked in my hut ready to strike but, when I walked in and there was a beautiful girl. Her name was Christina. She looked like she was my age she had golden sun like blonde hair and perfect sky blue eyes. I asked her how she got here as I picked up my things. This is exactly what she said word for word. Um I don't know how I got to this place but all I know is my house went up in flames while my mom was cooking and I couldn't find my way out of the house so I went down to the basement hoping I would be safer down there but I was wrong the roof started collapsing above me so I curled up in a ball and waited for death to strike. Then all of a sudden I heard a strange sound and looked up and saw a black stone rimmed purple door and I walked in. That's all I remember before I was here. So I wandered a bit and found this place. So I started rummaging through your things. I'm so sorry I thought this place was abandoned. Again so sorry. I told her it would be alright. I also told her that's sort of how I got here but I just told her my hiking story. She just glared at me in a way that made me feel important. A few day went by our shelter got bigger the food supply shot up. Then rolled around December and it was close to Christmas.

Chris and I grew a love for each other or a least I grew a love for her. So one boring day we decided to go on a mining trip. We packed some supplies and set off. We found an awesome cave there were two passages. I went down one she went down the other. After a while of mining I found some lava. Yes lave! Hanging over the lava was a vein of diamonds stuck in some rock. I just had to get them for Chris on Christmas. I was very carful about getting them I was so careful that I had an escape plan and all. After getting the five diamonds I went down Chris's tunnel and we walked out all merry as can be. I'm pretty sure I'm happier than she was. I made two beds side by side so we could sleep together. We cuddled together and slept peacefully. Until I woke up groaning to a hissing giant tarantella. I killed it went back to bed next to Chris. When I woke up in the morning Chris was not next to me. I panicked I checked the basement, the roof I felt like I was having a panic attack. But she wasn't anywhere to be found in the base. I went outside there was a cobblestone path and a sign. It read the following. Please follow this path love Chris. So of course me being smart I packed up some tools, clothes, and Chris's gift because it was Christmas Day and followed the path. Half way down the path another sign said be prepared we are staying here for a few days. I wonder what that meant. But I found out soon after that. Once I arrived at the end of the path I was greeted by Chris in front of a giant wooden house. Chris said"Merry Christmas in a sweet shy toned voice. I was kind of jealous she got a better gift than me. She took me inside and gave me a tour. She took me back to my bedroom but before she said anything I gave her the diamonds. She thanked me and gave me my last surprise. You will never believe what it was. It wasn't an it it was a he. His name was Carson but people called him peanut he was 7 years old. I was speechless but now we have a new family member to add to the bunch me Chris and peanut.

Carson told us "I was at a local pool at a birthday party and I was trying to impress some eight year olds. They told me I was to scared to use the diving board. I knew I couldn't swim but I wasn't going to lose to them not again. I went head first into the pool. I opened my eyes I was sure I was sinking. But then I started swimming I couldn't believe it but I was swimming. I was so surprised I didn't go up as soon as I found out at first but then I couldn't breathe. I tried to swim back up but I couldn't then I saw a flash it was a black and purple door. I swimmed to it and went in and now I'm here and can't get back. After peanut told us all of that we told him our stories and then peanut said" we all almost died before we came right so that must mean if you are near death that portal shows up and brings you here. We all sat in silence for a sec. Than I said you maybe on to something but don't you go into a near death miss then. Another second passed by. Maybe it's what your life was like on earth if it was really good than the portal save you from death if you had a bad life you just die. I don't know and I don't want to know. Peanut spent the rest of his day looking at a picture of his family that was in his pocket. I let Peanut have Chris's room and Chris moved in my room. Chris and I were moving back and forth getting things form the old house to the new one that took another week. I became a pretty good fighter to. I taught Chris and Peanut the moves I knew Peanut picked up pretty quickly Chris not so much but now I now peanut has a natural talent with bows.

I remember a few days ago Chris, Peanut and I carved our names into a oak tree near the house. We started making a garden around it and we would just talk, play, and even walk around in there. A few days after we made the garden Chris found a dog under one of our trees and named her lion. We would come to the garden and let her run around the tree it was her favorite spot. We started building houses around the garden. We built them just in case more people came. There were like five houses. We noticed we were running low on supplies, so me and peanut went to get more food and fire wood. Then I noticed a bunch of pigs were following peanut. Turns out they were following him because he had a carrot he saved for later in his back pocket. So they followed us all the way home and we made a little farm. We went out a second time then P asked me about my family and what they looked like Umm... They they were pretty nice people I had two sisters one brother and we all look the same so the look like me. Then we continued on. We heard noises in the woods on our last round, then I drew a sword and Peanut took out his bow. Show yourselves, said Peanut. Out came three wounded women a boy and a baby. One of the women collapsed. I said we have to get her to the village NOW! We got back and treated all of them.


End file.
